kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magnolialioness
Welcome! Hello Magnolialioness, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the Tigress page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I encourage you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 03:53, May 15, 2011 :It's an honor to be in the Kung Fu Panda wiki page. and yes I'll follow everything on it ::I'm glad to hear that. I really do look forward to editing with you. :) But let me just inform you of a couple things really quick. When replying back to a message, you'll want to do two things: ::#Post the message on the other person's talk page, not your own. Otherwise that person doesn't know about your message unless they just happen to take a look at it from the "Recent Wiki Activity" page (like I did). But by leaving a message on THEIR talk page, the other person will get a notification of a new message, and then read the message there. ::#Sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) - it should be the squiggly-looking line just below your "Esc" key on your keyboard, in the top-left corner. This automatically inserts your username and the time you posted; this helps to keep track of messages without having to view the Page History so much. ::But don't let these bum you out - I understand it's your first time on the wiki, and this is the chance to see how things work. I'll always be here to help, so don't hesitate to drop me a message! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 05:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Nearly, although that was a good improvement! Just a couple other things: :::#You did good by posting on my talk page - I got the notification of a new message and was able to reply! :) But when you did, you posted in a section of my talk page that was another discussion I was having with another user. When you post a message on someone else's talk page, you need to make a new section by clicking the button at the top of the page that says "Leave message". This will allow you to post your message, as well as fill in an extra box at the bottom that will automatically create a new section on the talk page. Then you just have to name it something, usually related to what you're posting about. :::#You also did good with signing your message (I know some users who couldn't figure that out for a while... :P ), but you need to put it after your message, like I did with mine. :::Thanks for having the patience to do this - some users just wouldn't care much about it, and then it would be hard to communicate with them. Let me know if you need help with anything else. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 05:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Almost - you still placed the four tildes before your message. You need to place them after. ::::I know, I'm excited about the new movie too. Just a few more days to go! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yep, exactly like that. Good job! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Tigress x Po Hello ^^ Hey there. I hope you don't mind me asking but your name seems really familiar. Are you on Deviantart? TomaTanuki 06:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi Hey girl i feel lucky too met ya please get on chat you said so yesturdy Sorry SO SO SO SOOORY i couldnt wet on the chat i was bussy so sorry Hi Are you going to chay today? Its me the Green Cat C mon lets chat miss ya O MY I was reading all the chapters of your story, I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU ARE SO GOOD WHIT THIS I loved every part , exsep for that snake Pedro he doesnt seems right for Viper i will like to see Crane whit her,but this is your story do waht you want,BUT PLEASE FINISH THE STORY IM SO EXITED FOR SEE HOW IT ENDS. P.S love ya dude i love you as i frinde dreline hello besty can you get on http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat pelase besty --princess kristy I love it I just read your last chapter and i love it,but it was so short it makes me nerveous not know the rest of the trip tell me wen you put the rest K. See ya in the chat, Genius ATTE.MGC See ya soon take care in the woods dude hope to see ya next monday. Monday Hey friend i hope you like your trainig,anyway all the Mondays Wendsdays and Saturdays im ready to chat after 7pm I hope to see you this day bye bye lionheart. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THEY'RE GONNA SHOW LEGENDS OF AWSOMENESS AT THE NEXT COMIC CON, BUT I DON'T LIVE ANYWHERE CLOSE TO SAN DIEGO! NO FAAAAAAAAAAAIR!MasterArticaKennedy 02:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, All I know is my parents refuse to take me to san diego, but I'm assuming it costs money... I JUST WANNA SEE LEGENDS OF AWSOMENESS RIGHT NOW!!!! sorry i got off chat July 27th! Probably around 11:45 to 12 something, since i'm assuming that each episdoe is a half hour long, unlike The Penguins Of Madagascar